


Melody of Hope

by dreamist_in_despair



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Multi, Neo Fantasy Online (BanG Dream!), Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamist_in_despair/pseuds/dreamist_in_despair
Summary: *THIS FANFIC WILL INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR THE THREE MAIN GAMES.*Kasumi Toyama, the leader of the band "Poppin'Party" just graduated her second year of school at Hanasakigawa Girl's High School. One day, a letter comes from Hope's Peak Academy, scouting her into the Main Course. After enrolling, what will she do? What friends and foes will she make? Will Kasumi reach the hearts of the Ultimates? Read to find out!Notes:The BanG Dream! and Danganronpa characters are not mine, they belong to their respective owners. This book has been inspired by "Danganronpa: Ultimate High School Experience" by JoeLewie10
Kudos: 4





	Melody of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A prolouge that took MILLIONS of drafts to find a good concept. For those of you who don't get the beginning, Japanese school years have four vacations. The Japanese school year ends around March 25th and begins around April 5th. Thank you for listening to my TED talk.

Kasumi woke up to a calm Spring-like morning.

It had only been a couple of days since she graduated from being a second year at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School.

Kasumi **loves** vacations.

She has all the time to spend in the world with her friends.

Kasumi got out of bed. The clock read "8:32AM MARCH 26TH". Kasumi went out of her room to get breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

"Good morning Aa-chan! Good morning Mom!" Kasumi spoke in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Good morning, Kasumi." Her mom replied.

Today was one of those days where her mom made breakfast.

It consisted of steamed white rice, miso soup, grilled fish with kobachi, and nori on the side.

"Thanks for the food!" Kasumi and Asuka spoke in sync before they both picked up their chopsticks and started to dig in.

\-----

The food was delicious. The white rice was the most delicious. Nothing beats white rice besides french fries.

After breakfast, Kasumi went to go turn on the TV to watch Aya, her senpai, and a famous band idol.

 _"Channel 1227..."_ Kasumi thought.

"It starts in 5 minutes!" Kasumi whispered as had sparkles in her eyes, staring at the TV as it went through commercials.

"Hello everyone! I'm Aya Maruyama! Shining with bright colors!" Aya did her signature pose. The camera was then panned towards the rest of Pastel*Palettes. All of them waved happily at the camera. "Today we'll be attempting the American ice bucket challenge!"

The whole group was dressed in swimsuits, ready to begin.

First was Aya. A person came from behind her and poured the freezing water onto Aya.

"Waaaah! That's so cold!" Aya started to tear up and she ran off-camera.

Next up was Hina. When the water was poured onto her, she stood still for a couple of seconds. "AAAAAH!" Hina screamed as she dashed off the camera. A large splash was heard.

Then, Chisato came. The water was poured onto her. She stood still for... 40 seconds. She walked off camera as she was cold.

"Wow!" Kasumi said.

Eve ran to the camera and stood in her infamous 'bushido' pose. The water was poured onto her head. She stood still for a long time. After all, she was a 'samurai'. She stood there, shaking a little, for a little under 2 minutes. Impressive. How **bushido**.

Eve struck a 'bushido' pose before going off-camera.

Maya fortunately didn't survive long. As soon as the water poured on her, she dashed off camera, visibly freezing.

\-----

After the show, Kasumi noticed the mailman outside on his bike. He stopped at a couple of houses before coming up to Kasumi's and putting in several letters into the mailbox. Naturally, Kasumi did the good thing and got the mail from the mailbox after the mailman left. After being nosy and looking through the letters, she found a letter with her name on it.

MISS TOYAMA KASUMI

Kasumi went inside, changed her shoes, and placed all the letters but the one addressed to her on the table.

Kasumi went inside her room and opened the letter. She couldn't believe the contents.

MISS TOYAMA KASUMI

You have been selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Astronomer.

If you would like to attend, please call +81 XXX-XXXX to confirm your application.

She had to bring it to her mom.

"Mom! Mom!" Kasumi held out her letter. She slid the paper out of the envelope and presented it to her mom.

Kasumi's mom started clapping. Asuka came along and joined in.

"Congratulations Kasumi! I'm so proud of you!" Her mom pulled Kasumi into a hug. "I'll make sure to call, so you'll have everything you need by the start of the new year!"

Kasumi took a picture of her letter and sent it to her band, Poppin'party, on their group chat.

Arisaaaa: Kasumi congratulations!

O-Tae: 👏

rimirinnnn: wow Kasumi i got in too!

rimirinnnn: ultimate_horror_enthusiast.png

saaaaaaaaaaya: I got in too! as the ultimate baker

saaaaaaaaaaya: ultimate_baker_poggers.png

Arisaaaa: yeah we were just speaking about it kasumi and I got one too

Arisaaaa: We were getting worried that you didn't get scouted.

Arisaaaa: That's a relief...

Arisaaaa: ultimate_bonsai_artist.jpeg

**Me: you were upset arisaaaaaaaaaa?**

Arisaaaa: Kasumi stop.

**Me: its ok arisa, its okkkkkkk**

Arisaaaa: KASUMI STOP.

O-Tae: you guys are forgetting about me

O-Tae: ultimate_rabbit_fancier.png

O-Tae: gtg i gotta take care of oddie

After closing her message app, Kasumi placed her phone down on her bed and couldn't wait for the day to arrive.

\-----

A couple of days later...

Kasumi's mom had called the school the other day.

Good news: Kasumi will get a better job in life.

Bad news: Kasumi has to go for another 3 years of school since she'll be starting from the first.

Kasumi had just received everything she needed for the upcoming year. Her uniform, an orientation guide, her schedule, and a map of the school. Her mom had also already filled out all the necessary papers to prepare for Kasumi's transition. The main question Kasumi had was: "Will the boys be intimidating?" Kasumi was transferring from an all-girls school. Sure, she had seen some men walk into CiRCLE, but they didn't bother her or anything. She wasn't even sexy nor attractive enough.

Kasumi went into her room to look at the time, like every day, The clock read "7:51 PM APRIL 3RD".

 _"Wow..."_ Kasumi thought. Time had gone by so fast. She was going back to school in only two days.

Kasumi took this time to check the website of Hope's Peak Academy on her phone. It was professionally done. Every page looked like it costed millions of dollars. After all, it was the most prestigious school in all of Japan. Kasumi tapped on the "NEWS" button at the top. _"Every year... they scout students?"_ Kasumi thought. She also checked out the "Frequently Asked Questions" page. And it didn't answer her question.

After that, Kasumi read the orientation guide. She was just getting a tour of the school, getting keys to their dorms, and visiting her classroom and doing the basics. She looked at her schedule and studied it. It was similar to her schedule in Hanasakigawa. At the bottom of the page, it read: "It is not required to attend class, but it is preferred."

 _"Wait..."_ Kasumi thought. _"The classes are optional?"_

A small grin was on her face. She hates some of her classes anyway. It bored her to death, mainly because she didn't interact with anyone unless she was told to.

Still, she was excited for the day

**she would experience a new sparkling, heart-pounding feeling.**


End file.
